Hannah Montana:The diary of a cheerleader:Secret
by cheerldsweety1123
Summary: ok, this is part 1, about how lilly likes jake, who likes miley who is hannah montana who oliver likes..........


The Diary of a Cheerleader

MONDAY

**Dear diary,**

**It's me. I just started 6th grade, and it feels like I'm the smallest fish in the biggest pond. I'm still with my friends from the elementary school, but since there are so many 6th, 7th, and 8th graders here, I feel like nobody from my grade is here. It's study hall. 11:00 in the morning. Why am I at study hall when I haven't had any of my classes yet? 6th grade, middle school, switching classes, it's all so different from 5th grade. We had one teacher and recess. There is definitely going to be something different about this year. And that's CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS.**

"Miley!" I whipped around as I saw my best friend, lilly walking down the hall towards me. It's the second day of school, and the first time I've seen Ashley since school started. It stinks that we have NO classes together.

I gave Lilly a huge hugged and we walked over to our lockers. Mine, 358, hers 369. it was right across from mine. I put my blue shoulder-strap book bag on the hook of my locker and walked down the hall to homeroom with Lilly. Of course, she isn't in my homeroom but hers is the same direction to get to.

"Hey, want to come over after school?" she asked me. "I mean, since we won't be seeing each other very much, I mean we could-

"Sorry Lilly but I was thinking of trying out for cheerleading. Hey, why don't you try out too?! It'll be fun, and we could spend time together there!"

Lilly stopped walking. "You want to try out for cheerleading? That would be the LAST thing I'd think of to get us to spend time together. How about something else?"

She started walking again. "Oh, I know! We should join the girls soccer team!"

As Lilly kept thinking of ideas, I thought of how hard it would be to get along with all of this _changing_.

**Dear diary,**

**It's hard to get along with Lilly, I mean, we used to BOTH be MEGA soccer fans, but now, im more into, you know, like, cheerleading, lip gloss, stuff like that. And she's all, shorts and a t-shirt. Ugh, I don't know what's gotten into me?!?! I used to be all shorts and a t-shirt, now im bringing a purse to the school library. And now my handwriting? Girly, it used to be **like this **and now it looks like Bridgette Spencer's. The most popular girl in school.**

**TUESDAY**

As I waited at the bud stop the next morning, a rhyme was going through my head. "Eagles, Eagles, we fly high! Eagles, Eagles, touch the sky! Eagles, Eagles, are the best, Eagles fly above the rest!" Then I realized, I had just made up a cheer for our school's basketball team. Im not even a cheerleader!

"Hey!" Lilly said as she ran up to the bus stop. "I have the try-outs list for each sport." She handed me a blue sheet that read:

ORANGE MIDDLE SCHOOL TRYOUTS

MONDAY: SOCCER 3:00-4:45

TUESDAY: BASKETBALL 3:30-4:45

WEDNESDAY: SWIMMING 5:00-5:50

THURSDAY CHEERLEADING AND FOOTBALL 4:00-6:00

ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE CALL TRACI GREY AT 393-8461.

"Hey what days are you free so we can both try-out for the same thing?" I asked Ashley as an idea came to mind.

"hmmm," She said. "Well, I have piano on Monday, trumpet on Tuesday, choir on Wednesday. The only day we can try-out is Thursday and I really don't want to do cheerleading."

I glanced at the paper. "Neither do I." Lie, major lie. "But that is the only thing left in this school, there aren't any other activities to sign up for it's too late, don't you want to be able to spend time together?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I do, then I guess we'll have to."

MONDAY NEXT WEEK

I walked out of homeroom and saw Lilly in the hall.

"You ready for the worst two-hours of your life?" She laughed and walked on.

I stopped, gave a little chuckle. You mean the best two-hours?

"yeah." I said. I really wish I could tell Lilly the truth, but then, we wont be able to spend time together unless we do something I don't like. I guess I'm being pretty selfish. But oh well, I mean, it's going okay isn't it?

MONDAY LATER THAT NIGHT

I logged onto my computer after dinner. Maybe someone was on.

I took a look at my buddy list:

SoccerDiva342

DolphinFin483

Gymnast047

Lilly was on, oh no. laugh, laugh.

I better face her while I can.

SoccerDiva342: Hey what's up?

LoLzSwEeT4u: hey ash, n2m

SoccerDiva342: kool, hey I have a question, about cheerleading, I mean, it seriously looked like u were enjoying yourself, were you?

Uh, oh, I was just so afraid to tell Ashley, I mean, what would happen.

LoLzSwEeT4u: ok, ash, im not gonna lie n e more.

SoccerDiva342: what r u talking about?

LoLzSwErT4U: I lied. I wanted 2 do cheerleading all along but I knew u didn't want 2. . . so…

SoccerDiva342 has signed off at 7:42:50 ET

Oh my gosh! Now she's mad at me! could this week get any worse?

TUESDAY TOMORROW

In fact, **it can**. And it did. Well, good news, I made the squad. Bad news, ash didn't. now she hasn't been talking to me at all. She's been hanging out with Grace Taylor, a really shy girl in our class, me, left with the cheerleaders. Jackie Day, Stacey Matthews who is the captain, Sierra Michaels, and Katie Jacobs. Wow, I never realized how boring talking about your favorite color nail polish could be.

I looked over at Oliver Oken, my other best friend, and Lilly. I really miss them, it's weird because it's not like we had a fight. Lilly is just mad at me, I wish she would tell me why, well, I know why, but. . .

I quickly got up and held my tray. Just as I started walking, as BRIDGETTE SPENCER grabbed by arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked he. I hesitated. What should I say? She's the most popular girl in school and has only noticed me once, in 4th grade when I took her seat next to Stacey Matthews in science one day. I couldn't believe it. Now, only since im a cheerleader, she was talking to me.

"um.. I think im going to sit with my other friends." And I walked away as quickly as I could before facing more embarrassment.

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down at their table.

"Hey miles what's going on?" Oliver asked. Lilly said nothing. She just stared down at her tray. I had to find a way to get her to talk to me.

"Not much is going on with me Oliver." Then I remembered, Lilly's HUGE crush on the oh-so-famous Jake Ryan who went to our school.

"Hey Lilly," I said. She kept looking down.

"Did you hear what happened with Jake?" I asked her. She slowly looked up from her lunch. Lilly nodded her head, and looked back down.

"Fine…" I said. "if you really don't care…"

I started to walk and put my lunch tray back on the counter in the café room. yes, we have a café room and a cafeteria room.

Lilly, walking quickly, luckily followed me.

"look!" she said. "I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just, well Miley, you lied to me. I don't know why you would. I mean, were best friends. Why would you lie to me?"

I was waiting for her to finally ask me!

"well…" I started. "I was afraid to tell you this. I knew you wouldn't want to cheer. I really wanted to but I didn't want you to know I did."

She put down her tray. "Miley, you know I wont care as long as you tell me the truth! I need to trust you, can I do that?"

I smiled and nodded. "yes. Yes you can."

I hugged Lilly, my best friend. As always.

TUESDAY, LATER

**Dear diary,**

**Just when I was beginning to think everything was going to be okay with Lilly, well, let's just say my plan back-fired on me. it's not going to be okay. Considering the fact that Stacey just told me JAKE RYAN likes me. I felt so bad when I saw the look on lilly's dace when I said I liked him back. Now she's mad at me because I didn't tell her I liked him. I didn't even like him until I found out he liked me. Can you follow this? how confusing!**

**WEDNESDAY: SCHOOL**

"Hey Lil, look, im sorry about yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it." Lilly replied, "besides, I don't like Jake anymore."

"Oh okay, well that's fine. I guess. Okay. So wh-"

"guess who likes me?!" Lilly screamed. "it's gross, but still. OLIVER"

Me, with my jaw dropped wide opened. For one reason.

_It's because I like Oliver! Oh my god! How confusing could this get? Okay, so, Oliver likes Lilly, who likes Jake, who likes me, who's Hannah Montana, who likes Oliver. don't tell. Ha ha. Im mad, I mean, once Lilly finds out I DON'T like Jake. . . What will she think? What will become of her, me, and OLIVER?_

Find out in The Diary Of a Cheerleader: Sequel: The Mess!


End file.
